Generally, the seeding or depositing of cells and subsequent growth or culture of cells has previously been described. In the past, cells have been seeded and cultured on a matrix, specimen, tissue, vascular graft, biomedical prosthesis, substrate, and other medical devices (hereinafter referred to simply as a sample or specimen). Some prior systems seed cells on a sample in a seeding chamber and then transfer the sample to a growth chamber, where nutrients are supplied to the cells for growth. Other systems have used pressure or other fluid forces to influence adhesion of the cells on the sample. It has been recognized that cells seeded or cultured in a dynamic fluidic environment are more likely to tolerate physiological conditions of the human body.
Other prior devices have cultured a sample within a disposable bag. It has been recognized that lack of a framework for the bag during transport is not preferred. Other user criteria may further influence the acceptance and use of a particular chamber including the ease of transport, scalability of the chamber to accommodate varying length and widths of a sample, and versatility of chamber for use while seeding, culturing or testing a sample in a sterile environment. Further, it is now recognized that it is advantageous to provide a dynamic environment that allows a constant or varying strain or other forces applied to the sample during seeding, culture, testing and transport.